myaumur_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Siamese
Meet the Siamese breed: Siamese cats are a model of a light miniature cat with an elongated wedge-shaped head. It simply can not be confused with anyone else, because that particular terminal coloring is unique and is a sign of partial albinism. Representatives of this breed (and Abyssinian cats) are the only direct descendants of their ancestors. Not crossed Siamese cats with the European, and therefore they kept the pristine eastern breed. Wool Siamese short, soft and shiny. Painted unevenly. A specific feature of the breed - a dark "mask" on the face. "Mask" on the face is connected to the ears, it covers the entire face, but should not come at the cranial part of the head. The same tone as the "mask" should be the ears, paws, fur strip along the spine and tail. Belly and flanks are lighter, they allowed light shades of color, in harmony with the basic tone, but in any case no spots. Colour markings also prevents bands and spots. Depending on the color markings can be chocolate, blue, dark brown or purple. Between the main color and markings must be clearly visible contrast. Kittens Siamese born and white boil. Over time they darken, and in warmer edges Siamese becomes darker in the cold - lighter. Hair has a characteristic color - tips darker than the bottom. Where did the Siamese "mask"? A typical pattern of colors of Siamese cats (as well as Balinese, Burmese, and color-points) is due to temperature fluctuations of the skin. The extreme points of the cat's body temperature of the skin is usually slightly lower than in other places. Growing in these "low-temperature" points hairs contain more dark pigment melanin, and therefore become darker. In contrast, in tropical countries is usually dark places, known as the end color, lighter, due to exposure to elevated temperature. The same effect, although localized, it turns out, when the paw is a long time, such as a bandage - increased heat causes the growth of new wool with a less pronounced pigmentation than abroad. History of the Siamese breed Siamese cat long before came to Europe, lived in Siam (Thailand). There's this cat is considered a national relic of the country, was revered in temples as sacred and carefully guarded by the law. The export it outside the state was denied. Siamese cat lived in the royal family and were part of some royal rituals. Siamese cat entered the traditions and legends of Thailand. Then, in Siam, a characteristic feature of these animals were knots and kinks in the tails. But really - it's one of the symptoms of degeneration, mating close relatives. Now this feature is highly undesirable in the characterization of the animal. According to legend, the cat is always accompanied by a Thai princess while bathing in the river. Bathed princess left the ring on the tail of his little darling. Once the cat has lost one of the jewelery, and since then she was tying knots on the tail of a cat. Presumably Siamese cats are descended from wild Bengal cat. One proof of this - the most compared to other cat breeds gestational age, continuing 65-68 days, while the long-haired cats, it takes 62-65 and in European short-haired - 55-60 days. The history of Siamese cats in Europe began in the nineteenth century - in 1884. A pair of Siamese cats in the UK brought the British Consul, who gave these cats the King of Siam. This meant the highest award as to export these cats out of the country was forbidden. In 1885, these cats were exhibited in London a few years later, in 1902, it has set the standard Siamese cats. In America and other countries Siamese came a little later. Who in the world are distinguished more than 40 breeds of Siamese cats. Among them are variations of one color: black (Ebony), blue, purple, red, cream, white, bronze (Havana), silver and speckled, striped, marble, tortoise variation. Breed Wool Siamese short, shiny and tight. Build Siamese cats differ grace - these cats are small in size, the backbone of a miniature, thin. Shoulders and hips are strong. The body muscular and flexible. The skull is convex, wedge-shaped head elongated snout graceful, precise. The chin and jaw medium size. Straight nose should be no explicit transition to a frontal part, that is without "saddles". The neck and legs seem thin in comparison with a strong lean body, but the proportions are always met perfectly. Paws neat, tiny. The front legs are slightly shorter rear. Nose and paw pads are small, oval. The tail is very long and thin, with a pointed konchikom.Ushki large and wide, the tips are sharp. One of the leading features of the breed - the shape and color of the eyes. Color - always bright blue. This is the main feature of Siamese cats. Experts describe him sometimes as a radiant blue, blue sometimes live, sometimes call it luminous. The eyes should be almond shaped, placed a little obliquely. However, they should not be planted too deep, or, conversely, to be bulging. Some Siamese cats have problems with the imposition of the images seen by each eye, each other. As a result of broken binocular (three-dimensional) vision and these cats there is a "double vision." That is why they mow, trying to correct the defect. Character Siamese cats Siamese cat has a rather unusual and obstinate temper. The independence of character, excellent hunting qualities distinguish the cat from her a meek fellow. A hot temper caused her terrible glory upryamitsy and even dangerous to human companions. It argued that Siamese cats can attack the host and hurt him that they are insidious and jealous, not obedient and not true. But actually it is not, because the Siamese cats love people and love the company. One of the characteristics of Siamese cats - a strong attachment to the person. If the cat is to create favorable conditions and to surround with care and affection, she will reward good as it sociable and gentle animal. Siamese much attached to his master and, if a family has other pets, she'll be jealous. Do not forget that they are very sensitive to the different nuances of relationships with their hosts. Siamese cats are very wary of strangers. If you are forced to leave their pitomitsy one for a long time, suffer greatly from this cat will not. Independent Siamese fairly easy to outsource loneliness. But after returning home, you have to dedicate your cat a lot of their attention and affection - you need to play with the cat, talk to her, tasty treat - Siamese cats is a clear need for more communication possible. She loves to be the center of attention. Siamese cats because of their inexhaustible energy are perfect partners for gaming. As a rule, they take the initiative. Nobody catches a ball thrown over with excitement as she is. But the owners of Siamese cats need a lot of patience and tact sea. Siamese can be punished only for justice, but you can not offend in any case, because they are very vulnerable, and any offense they will be remembered for a long time. Siamese cats are elegant, graceful and sociable, intelligent and faithful. Sometimes these freedom-loving animals in disagreement with the actions of the owner can cast a vote, but it is not a sign of aggression and treachery. Simply Siamese cats - a proud, freedom-loving animal to be reckoned with.Category:Race Category:Cats world